Harry Potter y la Mujer Blanca
by Lyra999
Summary: Harry está destrozado por la muerte de Sirius. Cansada de ver su sufrimiento, una vieja amiga rompe los esquemas para ayudarlo a afrontar su destino. Sin embargo, deberá atravesar un duro camino, que rodeado de quienes lo apoyan, será una prueba mas para demostrar que Harry Potter, es mas que El-Niño-Que-Sobrevivió.
1. Decisión y resultados

ADVERTECIA DE DERECHOS: nada de esto me pertenece ni gano nada con hacerlo. Todo es propiedad de la Warner y de J. K. Rowling.

**La Mujer Blanca.**

Hedwig veía con impotencia como su querido amo volvía a tener horribles pesadillas sobre aquella noche en el departamento de misterios y sus terribles consecuencias. Había sido testigo de cómo su amo había vuelto de ese curso escolar. Destrozado, sin consuelo, _muerto en vida_…

Estaba aun peor que el año anterior cuando había sucedido la trágica noche del regreso de Lord Voldemort. Y si todo seguía así, pronto se hundiría en una depresión de la que no saldría más.

Lo había decidido. Estaba cansada de ver a aquel que había sido un niño dulce de 11 años en ese estado. Tenia que hacer algo. _Haría_ algo.

Esa noche comunicaría su decisión al consejo. Y no importaba que le digan, ayudaría a Harry Potter aunque le costase la vida y lo libraría de los manipuladores brazos de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, aquel a quien el pequeño Potter había confiado todo y lo único que había recibido eran mentiras.

* * *

Acababa de levantarse y le extraño no notar a su compañera en la habitación. Suponiendo que debería estar haciendo algún encargo, procedio a vestirse con una camisa negra y un pantalón de Jean oscuro. Se miró al espejo para comprobar como le quedaba, y le devolvió la mirada un chico completamente diferente al de los últimos años.

En el espejo de cuerpo entero estaba reflejado un apuesto muchacho que de 16 años, con el cabello azabache y unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmeralda, un poco bajo para su edad, flaco, pero bien formado. En sus ojos se reflejaban claramente muchas emociones, desde tristeza, hasta emoción y felicidad pasando por la decepción y el odio, sentimientos que habían sido causados por el hombre que había manipulado su vida desde su primer año de presencia en el mundo.

Ese ser lo había mandado a vivir con sus tíos luego del asesinato de sus padres. Luego, no había hecho nada por evitar que su padrino fuese mandado injustamente a Azkaban, la cárcel de los magos, imposibilitandole el cuidarlo. Después, en su primer año, se había hecho quedar como todo un héroe frente a sus inocentes ojos de 11 años. A los 12, lo habia engañado haciéndole creer que lo ayudaba enviándole a Fawks con el Sombrero Seleccionador conteniendo la espada de Godric Gryffindor, espada que le pertenecía por herencia paterna aunque antes no lo supiese. En su tercer año, le había impedido reencontrarse con Sirius como era debido y luego volver a quedar bien ayudándolo con en giratiempo. En su cuarto año, no había hecho nada por evitar que tuviese que participar en el maldito Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que había muerto Ceric. Y finalmente, llegaban al que sin duda había sido el peor año de su vida. Primero las visiones de Voldemort y su constante mal humor y luego por la muerte de la única persona que había sido alguna vez un padre para él.

Igualmente, aunque le doliese muchísimo aún, su nueva amiga hacia que le fuese más fácil superarlo. Siempre le dolería, pero aprendería a vivir con el dolor. Además, le había abierto los ojos a una realidad que el no sabia que existía siquiera, una en la que las manipulaciones eran cosas de todos los días.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos un conocido sonido proveniente de la ventana de su habitación, donde su preciosa lechuza blanca de ojos ámbar estaba parada esperando que le sacaran su pesada carga. Le abrió la ventana y le permitió entrar. Hedwig dejó el nuevo encargo sobre la cama y voló hasta quedar sobre el hombro de Harry. La lechuza, cariñosamente lo pellizco y volvió a volar, pero esta ves hasta quedar parada en el suelo. Un segundo después, donde antes había una lechuza, ahora había una preciosa jovencita de túnicas blancas.


	2. Hedwig

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO y pido disculpas por el desastroso primer capitulo, pero me andaba mal el teclado y me salté palabras.

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo La mujer blanca.

* * *

Interrumpió sus pensamientos un conocido sonido proveniente de la ventana de su habitación, donde su preciosa lechuza blanca de ojos ámbar estaba parada esperando que le abriera la ventana para poder entrar. Se la abrió y se lo permitió. Hedwig voló hasta quedar sobre el hombro de su querido dueño y cariñosamente le pellizco el dedo para volver a volar, pero esta ves hasta quedar parada en el suelo. Un segundo después, donde había una lechuza, ahora había una preciosa jovencita de túnicas blancas, con preciosos rizos castaños oscuros que le llegaban a media espalda y con unos extraños ojos marrones que tenían anillos ámbares cerca de la pupila.

Harry recordó cuando la conoció.

Flash Back.

Había amanecido y Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama en casa de los Dursley. Había pasado una pésima noche como era costumbre últimamente. Se paro, se cambio y bajó a desayunar. Cuando subió de nuevo y abrió la puerta de su habitación había alguien que antes no estaba allí, rápidamente busco su varita, pero se dio cuenta de no la traía consigo. La extraña lo miro y con la varita en la mano le preguntó:

-¿Buscabas esto? No te preocupes no soy enemiga-

- ¿Y yo como se que eso es cierto?- Pregunto él.

- Teniendo en cuenta tres factores muy importantes, creo que ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta- Dijo la extraña.

- ¿Que factores si se puede saber?- Volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Primero, el hecho de que estas desarmado y no te he atacado, segundo, que si fuese mortifaga no habría podido pasar el escudo que protege la casa y tercero, que soy demasiado linda como para servir a Voldemort, bueno, quizás el ultimo no, ¿pero realmente importa? – termino diciendo con una sonrisa que Harry contestó, esa chica le hacia sentir bien, tenia una presencia muy tranquilizadora.

-Muy bien te creo, pero ¿quien eres?- Pregunto Harry.

-Mi nombre es Nicole Whiter y soy un miembro de la importantísima familia de las mujeres blancas- Respondió ella orgullosa.

-¿La importantísima familia de las mujeres blancas? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto él aun mas confuso.

- Las mujeres blancas son una familia de guardianas con poderes muy especiales, entre los cuales están una larga vida, una forma animal desde el mismo nacimiento, muchísima magia, inteligencia sobresaliente y belleza, no hay una sola mujer de mi familia que no sea hermosa.

- ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre unas cuantas dudas que tengo?- dijo Harry.

-Ya me has hecho una pero puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras- contesto ella sonriendo aun.

- de a cuerdo, ¿a que te refieres con una larga vida?- fue la primera pregunta del chico.

- Justamente a eso, quizá yo parezca de tu edad, pero lo que tu envejeces en un año, yo lo envejezco en 5, por lo que te darás cuenta de que soy mucho mas grande que tu, a la vez de que soy la mas chica de mi dinastía- Fue su sencilla respuesta.

-¡Tienes 80 años! Valla, esto si que es raro- dijo el extrañado – pero en fin, cuando dices que tienen una forma animal, ¿te refieres a la animagia de los magos?-

- Es bastante parecido, solo que un mago tiene que aprender mucha teoría para poder convertirse, nosotras lo tenemos como un talento natural, algo que surge solo, puedes compararlo con tu talento el quidditch.

- ¿como sabes eso, y cual es tu forma animal?- pregunto el rápidamente

Por toda respuesta, ella se encamino al centro de la habitación y en un parpadeo donde antes había una chica ahora había una muy familiar lechuza blanca de ojos ámbares.

- Eres… eres Hedwig-

____Fin Flash Back____

Lo que seguía era sencillamente el que ella le había dicho muchas verdades sobre la gente que lo rodeaba, como por ejemplo Dumbledore, el hecho de que lo había manipulado toda su vida, o el hecho de que él era uno de los descendientes de Griffindor y que la espada del fundador le pertenecía como herencia familiar. También habían ido a Gringots a firmar por todas las herencias, la de Sirius y la de sus padres que incluía la de Griffindor. Luego se habían ido a la casa de Nicky, como le decían todos sus seres queridos, lugar donde el tiempo corría de manera diferente, 1 día en el mundo de los magos, era una semana en el mundo de las mujeres blancas. Se habían ido la tercera semana de julio y estaban a una semana de septiembre por lo que habían pasado, para el, 150 días. Obviamente se había mantenido en contacto con sus mejores amigos por el Expreso Hedwig, como en broma le llamaban toda la familia Whiter.

Hoy era el día en el cual se iba a enfrentar a toda la orden del Fénix luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Pregunto Harry a su querida amiga.

-Le fui a dar tu entrega a la Orden del Pollo Asado - Respondió esta.

-¿La Orden del Pollo Asado?- Pregunto divertido el ojiverde.

-Si, su nuevo sobrenombre- Dijo ella.

-¿Tuviste algún problema?- Pregunto él ya serio.

- No, pero deberías saber que Remus Lupin esta realmente preocupado, parece que el no sabía nada de los planes del vejete- Respondió la otra.

-Lo suponía, pero en fin, ya tengo todo listo, en cuanto llegue Kerry podremos irnos- dijo el.

-Parece ser que no vamos a tener que esperar mucho- dijo ella.

Y tenia razón, apenas termino de decirlo, un graznido de águila sonó y en el centro de la habitación una muchacha de pelo lacio negro se destranformó. Esta, al igual que Nicole llevaba una larga tunica blanca con bordados a los contados el nombre de la familia. La había conocido en su larga estancia en el lugar, era la prima de Nicky y rápidamente se había hecho amiga de Harry.

-No se iban a ir sin mi ¿no?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Harry herido

- Ya dejen de jugar. ¿Están listos?- corto el rollo Nicole

- Nacimos listos- respondieron los otros 2

-de acuerdo vamos- dijo Nicky poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Apenas termino de decirlo los 3 desaparecieron.

CONTINUARA...


	3. El Antes del Reeencuentro

**El Antes del Reencuentro**

Iba a volverlo loco, si no la hacia callar rápidamente, se auto lanzaría un Crucio, seguramente era menos molesto que seguir escuchando a su amiga hablar de ese modo.

-Hermione... - Nada, no había respuesta

-Hermione… - De a cuerdo, ya se estaba hartando

-¡HERMIONE! – explotó Ron – yo también quiero saber que es lo que ha estado haciendo Harry en ese extraño lugar, pero ¿puedes calmarte un poco? Me has dado dolor de cabeza.

-¡Oh! Vamos Ronald, solo estoy impaciente porque hoy volveremos a ver a Harry y finalmente conoceremos a esa extrañas amigas suyas de las que nos ha escrito.

-Si lo sé, pero solo nos resta esperar, nos dijo que llegarían a tiempo para la reunión de la Orden, además aún tenemos que cumplir con lo que nos pidió en su ultima carta.

-¡Es cierto! Con la emoción casi se me olvida. Vayamos a ver si ya han llegado.

Abajo, en la cocina de La Madriguera, actual cuartel, en falta de Grimmauld Place, de la Orden, se hallaban Remus Lupin charlando de forma amena con los gemelos pelirrojos George y Fred Weasley sobre sus tiempos de bromista en la escuela. Dicha conversaron fue abruptamente detenida por el hermano menor de los Weasley y una castaña de cabello revuelto.

-Profesor Lupin, es un placer verlo – Saludó Hermione – a ustedes también chicos, ¿Cómo les va con la tienda?-

-Buenas noches Hermione, a mi también me da gusto verlos bien a todos – Saludó cortésmente el hombre lobo - ¿Crees que podrían tu y Ron dejar de llamarme profesor cuando hace ya 3 años que no lo soy?-

-Creo que podrimos intentarlo, pero no le prometo nada –

Por cierto – Interrumpió Ron – ¿Cree que podríamos hablar con usted unos minutos en privado?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta pecoso, Remus estaba inspirándonos para nuevas bromas, así que esfúmate – Replicó George

-No se preocupen George, Fred, la conversación los incluía a ustedes también, Ron no lo dijo solo para molestarlos – Habló la única mujer en el reducido grupo.

-¿Pasó algo grave? – Preguntó preocupado Remus

-No, pero alguien nos pidió que les entregáramos unas cosas, pero debemos estar solos –Respondió misteriosamente ella.

Asintiendo, los tres hombres siguieron a los chicos hasta la pequeña habitación del menor pelirrojo. Allí les entregaron un sobre a cada uno.


	4. Mision cumplida

**El Antes del Reencuentro (Parte 2)**

Asintiendo, los tres hombres siguieron a los chicos hasta la pequeña habitación del menor pelirrojo.

Allí, les entregaron un sobre a cada uno.

Remus miró el sobre intrigado, ¿quién le mandaría una carta por medio de 2 chicos de 16 años? Todas sus dudas se esfumaron al reconocer la letra con la cual estaba escrito su nombre y ansioso la abrió.

_Querido Profesor Lupin:_

_ ¿Cómo ha estado por estos días? Yo he estado mejor que en bastante tiempo, intentando salir adelante luego de la muerte de Sirius. Realmente quería disculparme con usted por ser el causante indirecto de la muerte de su último amigo merodeador._

_Solo espero que no esté muy enojado conmigo, porque yo realmente lo aprecio. Ron y Hermione me han contado que ha estado preocupado por mi desaparición y realmente le agradezco todo el trabajo que ha realizado intentando encontrarme._

_ Le he escrito esta carta, para decirle que me he enterado de muchas cosas durante este tiempo, algunas de las cuales encuentro justo que usted sepa._

_ Primero que nada: se que esto le sonara completamente extraño, pero Dumbledore ya no es ese buen mago que lo aceptó el Hogwarts a pesar de su problema. Ahora lo único que intenta, es que todo el mundo mágico lo vea como un gran salvador de Voldemort, intentando manipularme. ¿Cómo lo lograría manipulándome? Esa pregunta se responde sencillamente: la profecía que Voldemort intentó conseguir aquella noche, la cual dice, básicamente, que el único que podrá detenerlo soy yo. _

_Le pido por favor que no se preocupe aún mas por mi, ya que yo lo he entendido y e estado haciendo un par de cosas para lograrlo._

_ Otra cosa que quiero que sepa, es que he sido declarado un menor emancipado, ya que Sirius había hecho todo el proceso legal para que, si alguna vez le pasara algo a él, yo no quedara en manos de Dumbledor, ya que Sirius se enteró de lo que él hacía._

_ He cobrado las herencias Potter y Black y espero que usted valla pronto al banco a cobrar su parte, ya que eso lo que mis padres y mi padrino querrían. Se que se ha negado porque cree no merecerlas, pero es mi deseo que las acepte, ya que las merece aún mas que yo._

_ Cuando nos veamos le aclararé sus dudas, que de seguro tendrá, pero por ahora, solo necesito que guarde en secreto esta carta salvo a las personas que están con usted en este momento. Si desea compartirla con ellos, es solo su decisión._

_ Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que cree y allí finalmente nos reuniremos._

_Harry James Potter._

_Hijo, ahijado y me gustaría, sobrino Merodeador_

Remus leyó la carta una y otra vez antes de levantar la vista hacia sus acompañantes, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los gemelos aparentemente habían terminado de leer las suyas hacia ya unos minuto y ahora todos le miraban. Él se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione.

¿Ustedes siempre supieron donde estaba Harry? – Preguntó

No - respondió Ron – nunca nos dijo en que lugar estaba, pero si sabíamos que estaba bien.


	5. Preparense

**Preguntas y noticias.**

Remus leyó la carta una y otra vez antes de levantar la vista hacia sus acompañantes, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los gemelos aparentemente habían terminado de leer las suyas hacia ya unos minuto y ahora todos le miraban. Él se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione.

-¿Ustedes siempre supieron donde estaba Harry? – Preguntó

-No - respondió Ron – nunca nos dijo en que lugar estaba, pero si sabíamos que estaba bien.

-¿Saben cuando regresara? Porque aquí me dice que muy pronto- Continuó Remus

-Solo sabemos que volverá para sorprender a todos, nos contó en su ultima carta que viene con dos amigas que hizo allá donde estuvo y que nos sorprenderá saber quien es una de ellas.

-A nosotros nos dice que necesitara nuestra ayuda para un pequeño proyecto que tiene, ¿les contó algo sobre eso?- Preguntaron los gemelos que habían leído la carta con sorpresa.

-Solo nos dijo que pretendía que lo ayudáramos con una tarea que debe llevar a cabo, quizá ese proyecto este relacionado.-Respondió Hermione.

-Muy bien, creo que lo supongo, pero nos enteraremos cuando regrese.-dijo Remus – será mejor que volvamos, no es normal que estemos tanto tiempo hablando solos.

Volvieron todos al comedor justo para ver aparecer a Dumbledore en el centro de la habitación, era el momento de la reunión de la orden. Ron y Hermione, como siempre pidieron que los dejaran estar en la reunión, ya que suponían que en esta tratarían el tema de la desaparición del amigo de ambos, y este había pedido que lo mantuvieran lo mas informado posible de los planes del director sin meterse en aprietos. Raramente, Dumbledore los dejo quedarse, pero imponiendo de condición que en cuanto empezaran a hablar de la guerra y sus planes sobre ella se retirarían a las habitaciones. Ron y Hermione aceptaron sabiendo que era lo mejor que conseguirían.

-Muy bien, comencemos.- dijo Dumbledore – ¿Cómo ha ido la vigilancia en la casa de lo tíos de Harry?

- No ha pasado nada extraño- Tonks, la encargada de la última ronda, respondió.

-Y tu Severus, ¿sabes si Voldemort sabe algo que nosotros no? – Preguntó el director.

-Voldemort se ha enterado de su desaparición solo porque yo se lo dije, y aunque ha estado buscándolo, no ha encontrado ni una pista de su paradero, y eso que ha movilizado a gran parte de sus hombres. Ha recorrido Inglaterra buscándolo y la ha descartado como refugio. Continuará con Irlanda y Escocia.- le respondió el profesor.

- Entonces nosotros nos adelantaremos, quiero que Arthur empiece a esparcir lentamente la noticia de su desaparición en el ministerio,- dio ordenes Dumbledore- así llegara a oídos de El Profeta y la gente empezará a cuestionar a Fudge. Tonks, Remus y Mundungus lo buscarán, no importa donde, busquen pistas suyas.

-Y tú dirás que estabas enterado hace meses y que has estado trabajando incasablemente buscándolo ¿no Albus?- Cuestionó Remus- y quedaras al frente, indirectamente de todo el mundo mágico, ¿no es así? Con el poder de hacer lo que quieras, organizar como tú quieras la guerra.

-Pues claro Remus, ¿quién mejor que Albus para organizarla? ¿Por qué parece como si lo cuestionaras de tener malas intenciones?- preguntó Molly confundida.

-Porque, Molly, no me parece bien que nos aprovechemos de la desaparición de Harry para desacreditar al ministro, cuando deberíamos estar todos enfocados buscando, para encontrarlo andes de que Voldemort intente lastimarlo por medio de la cicatriz o de cualquier otra forma, puede que el aun no sepa donde esta, pero bien sabemos que podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento y nosotros tampoco tenemos la mas minima noticia de él.-Respondido Remus enfurecido.

Remus sabia perfectamente que Harry estaba bien, ya que acababa de recibir la carta, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que Dumbledore tratara de hacerse con el poder aprovechándose de su desaparición. Estaba seguro que no lo encontrarían mientras no quisiera ser encontrado, pero le molestaba que Dumbledore solo pusiera tres magos para hacerlo cuando se suponía que estaba preocupado porque lo quería, cosa que cualquiera justificaría diciendo que todos eran necesarios para la guerra.

Un aleteo salvó a Dumbledore de tener que responder a Remus. Un ave blanca, conocida por la mayoría acababa de entrar a la sala. Hedwig, la lechuza blanca de Harry dejaba caer un pergamino enrollado en las manos de Dumbledore. Rápidamente, sin perder un segundo, lo leyó y sin poder creer lo que decía, Dumbledore dio la orden de que se siguiera al ave que ya había empezado a marcharse.

Tonks y Ojoloco volvieron poco después diciendo que el ave simplemente había acelerado su aleteo hasta perderlos de vista, y al estar el cielo cubierto de nubes, Hedwig, siendo blanca, solo se había camuflado para no ser vista, los magos, detenido Alastor por Ninphadora, por el miedo de lastimar la lechuza no le habían disparado ningún hechizo dañino, pero igualmente, sus otros hechizos habían sido rápidamente esquivados.

La nota decía:

_A la orden del fénix: No lo intenten, lo impediré. No les importa, pero estoy bien. Tendrán una sorpresa, prepárense. HJP_


	6. Realidades de muchos

Capitulo 6: Realidades de muchos

Para Molly, había muchas verdades innegables. Ella, como madre de familia, siempre estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimar a alguno de los suyos, sangre de por medio o no. Ella era completamente consciente de que había cometido errores durante la crianza de sus hijos, así lo atestiguaba el que Percy se alejara de ellos, o la falta de tacto de su hijo Ron, o la soltería indiscriminada de su hijo Charlie. Pero también sabía perfectamente quienes eran sus hijos, como pensaban y que pensaban. Por eso, en cuanto Ron y Hermione (miembro de la familia por extensión de ron) habías subido a la habitación de su hijo menor a hablar a solas con sus hijos gemelos, llego a la conclusión que algo había detrás de eso. La confundió que bajaran con unos gemelos sorprendidos y con idénticas sonrisas de travesuras y con un Remus con los ojos rojos.

Estuvo totalmente en desacuerdo en que Albus permitiera quedarse a la reunión a los menores, aun con las condiciones. Ella era de la opinión que cuanto menos supieran en menor peligro estarían, aunque aumentara sus ansias de rebeldía.

A Molly le faltaba un hijo. Con Harry desaparecido, sin saber si estaría bajo un techo seguro, con comida caliente y alguien que lo cuidara, sus nervios estaban un tanto alterados, asique cuando la lechuza blanca de Harry había dejado una carta, casi salta sobre Dumbledore para saber si eran noticias. Le asusto que el director no la compartiera con todos.

Ella confiaba totalmente en Albus. No entendía el planteamiento de Remus. ¡Claro que Albus era el mejor para reorganizara el mundo mágico! ¡Ella le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo! Por eso estaba en la orden, porque Dumbledore le dijo que aunque su espíritu no fuera combativo, todos podían hacer algo para ayudar en la guerra, incluso recibirlos en su casa cuando fuera necesario. Ella le obedecería, porque había demostrado no querer poder al rechazar ser ministro, porque él había demostrado que podía enfrentar al que no debe ser nombrado y que quería hacerlo, porque él había demostrado ser capaz, de hacer lo mejor para todos.

* * *

Kerry era, antes de todo, una chica como cualquier otra. Preocupada, aunque no en demasía, por su aspecto, cotilla y un poco malhumorada si la levantaban temprano.

También era cierto que no era como todas las mujeres de su familia. Todas habían nacido con un protegido, ella solo había nacido. No que le molestara, eso de andar cuidando toda su vida a alguien le era ligeramente molesto. Respetaba profundamente la herencia de su familia, sus habilidades, las agradecía incluso, porque volar era el mayor placer que jamás tendría. Solía pasar horas volando en su forma de águila, se sentía mas como sobre patas que sobre piernas, ella era el águila.

Kerry también era consciente de que no todos los protegidos se merecían serlo. Aunque también defendía la teoría de que alguien no nacía siendo malo, sino que se hacía.

Conocer a Harry había sido la aventura más emocionante de su vida. El chico era raro, cerrado acerca de si mismo, pero dispuesto a escucharte cuando quisieras, aunque no siempre pudiera hacer algo. Lo más impresionante era que lo intentaba, sino podía hacer algo, no le importaba, intentaba hacerlo igual. Aunque definitivamente lo que más la impresionaba era su carácter. Enojado daba miedo. O risa, dependiendo el día. Ella lo apoyaría, porque él lo había hecho con ella.

* * *

Harry, Nicky y Kerry se aparecieron en el límite de las barreras de la protección de La Madriguera. Esta, al no detectar malas intenciones, los dejo pasar y el trío, caminando seguro, se dirigió hacia la puerta de forma tranquila.

Cuento más cercano era el momento de enfrentar a Dumbledore, mas se revolvía el estomago de Harry. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, no por miedo al director, sino por la respuesta a las cartas que apenas horas atrás había mandado a sus amigos. Confiaba en que Ron y Hermione habrían cumplido su encargo.

Estar esos meses lejos le había servido para enfrentar el desastre que era su vida. Y aceptarlo. Luego de mucho tiempo pensando y de conversaciones sucesivas con Nicky y Kerry, había llegado a la solución de su desastre. Resolverlo, pero no perder su adolescencia por ello. Estaba de acuerdo en que iba a cumplir la profecía, pero no por ello iba a dejarse mangonear a donde quisiera por un loco del poder. Atrás había quedado el niño de 11 años que necesitaba urgentemente afecto. Tenía amigos, gente que lo quería, era todo lo que necesitaba para lograrlo. Había venido a por ellos. Si era que ellos decidían ayudarle… y ahí volvía a caer en su nerviosismo.

Los necesitaba a cada uno de ellos, a los 7. Nikky y Kerry ya le habían asegurado su ayuda, ellas eran sus entrenadoras, quienes les enseñarían las destrezas para lograr su cometido. Fred y George siempre habían sido muy ingeniosos para crear objetos novedosos y poderosos, que podían ayudarlos en las batallas grandes. Con su capacidad bien dirigida, estaba seguro de que podrían implementar los mecanismos de sus bromas a artefactos con capacidad bélica. Confiaba en ellos, además, por ser siempre independientes de las autoridades, incluso de su madre. Ellos no estarían cegados por Albus, sino despiertos en cumplir sus sueños. Ron era su mejor amigo, eso ya lo hacía único y necesario. Pero una vez con la cabeza despierta, Harry sabía que si guiaban con cuidado el aprendizaje de ron, este se volvería un estratega capaz de crear soluciones y caminos alternos en segundos, tal como mostraba la habilidad en sus juegos de ajedrez. El seria su mano derecha en combate. Hermione, por otro lado, era la hermana que nunca había tenido, se preocupaba por él, ella era su mejor amigo. Ella seria la mano derecha de ron. Si el quería crear una estrategia debía contar con la información necesaria, y Hermione era la encargada de ello, con su capacidad de recordar datos de forma sorprendente, seria quien ayudaría a ron a resolver.

Todo grupo necesita un guía, esa persona que esté allí para ellos, que les haga ganar la confianza en sí mismos, esa persona que mantenga la unidad, que sea su voz de la razón, que los cuide. Esa persona era Remus. El era capaz de mantener la paz, de ser quien los entendiera, de guiarlos con su ejemplo a mejorar. Iban a ser un grupo de amigos, se apoyarían entre ellos, pero necesitaban a esa persona a quien admirar, alguien que fuera una voz de la razón.

Por eso los quería a todos. Juntos, eran capaces de sobrepasar límites. Pero los necesitaba sin el control de Dumbledore, libres de tomar sus decisiones. El no los obligaría a ayudarle, quería que ellos quisieran demostrar que, si los dejaban, podían hacerlo.

Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que golpeo la puerta de la madriguera, y fue con la calma conseguida, que Harry sonrió a una sorprendida Señora Weasley en cuanto esta abrió la puerta de su casa.


	7. Tutor

_Dedicado a Mika y Guada, las causas de que estos capítulos vieran la luz. Gracias, espero que les guste._

**Tutor**

Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que golpeo la puerta de la madriguera, y fue con la calma conseguida, que Harry sonrió a una sorprendida Señora Weasley en cuanto esta abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Harry! – Gritó sorprendida la señora Weasley. -¡Oh Harry! Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? –

Harry intentó respirar dentro del apretado abrazo de la señora Weasley, cuando logro soltarse, otros brazos igual de apretados los reemplazaron, ahora era Hermione quien lo ahogaba. Una vez libre, choco manos con Ron, Fred y George, miró despectivo a Snape, sonrió a Tonks, estrechó manos con el señor Weasley, ignoró a Mundungus, cabeceó hacia Moody y finalmente se topo con Remus. Lo miró nervioso, esperando una respuesta al final de su carta, pero no hizo falta, porque en cuanto lo vio libre, Remus lo abrazo con cuidado, queriendo creer que estaba allí. Le devolvió el abrazo con vergüenza, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta a su carta, aunque siguiera esperando la conversación pendiente.

En cuanto Remus lo soltó, Harry se enfrentó cara a cara a Dumbledore, este lo miró escondiendo sus pensamientos, pero cuestionando con sus ojos azules. Harry solo atinó a caminar hacia el comedor de la casa, donde se sentó esperando que todos lo imitaran y dejara de mirar con cara preocupada a sus amigas.

-Ellas son Kerry y Nicole, estuvieron conmigo estos días, quienes son o les interesa. Ahora a lo importante, ¿Qué sabemos de los últimos movimientos de Voldemort? – Los adultos lo miraron sorprendido, pero los chicos Weasley y Hermione pusieron manos a la obra para ponerlo al día, al menos de lo que ellos sabían.

-Sabemos que anteayer hubo un ataque en Edimburgo, solo dementores, y el profesor Snape sospecha que el próximo será en Dublín.- Los gemelos sonrieron con picardía, los adultos no sabían que ellos tenían a su propio espía, y mejor aún, a sus propios elementos de espionaje.

- También sabemos que… - Quiso continuar Hermione, pero un alto de la señora Weasley la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo pueden ustedes…? Las reuniones son secretas, y yo misma hechicé la habitación para que ustedes no escucharan. Son demasiado pequeños para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la guerra, les permití estar presentes recién porque el director intercedió por ustedes, pero ahora mismo subirán a sus habitaciones y permitirán que hablemos con estas señoritas para saber que planean.- Exigió.

-Los siento señora Weasley, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con el director que debo atender y es mi deseo que mis amigos estén presentes.- Habló Harry, que continuó sin dejar a Molly impedírselo. – Profesor, tengo unos papeles que le interesara ver, sucede que fui con mis tíos y arregle unas cuestiones que aparentemente habían dejado sin resolver mis padres. Ellos sabían que si algo sucedía con Sirius antes de mi mayoría de edad mi tutela mágica pasaría inmediatamente a manos del ministerio o usted como supongo que sucedió. Sin embrago, encontraron una manera de impedirlo mediante los medios legales muggles. Si la tutela mágica de un menor con tutela muggle pasa a manos del ministerio, la familia muggle tiene el derecho de elegir sin a un nuevo tutor mágico sin la opción de que alguien más interceda. Esto es algo muy sencillo que puede llevarse a cabo con la firma de los tutores y de la persona escogida para apadrinar al menor. Mis padres dejaron un testamento muggle del cual fui informado hace pocos días, allí expresan sus deseos y los posibles candidatos ya aceptados por su magia. Asique si me lo permite, solo necesito el sello mágico del escogido para salir de sus garras y de las del ministerio.- Harry disfrutó profundamente de la sucesión de emociones que inundaron el comedor de la casa, todos estaban impresionados, sin duda algunos gratamente y otros no tanto, aunque nadie suponía quien podía ser, ya que todas las personas cercanas a los Potter estaban muertas o no eran una opción, pero se olvidaban de… - Esto incluye a cualquier persona mágica si los padres están de acuerdo, asique si me lo permiten, - Harry se paro y camino hacia Remus - ¿lo harías? ¿Serías mi tutor? Es mi deseo y el de mis padres.-

Remus lo miro sin creerlo, legalmente, el no era apto para esto, era una adopción en toda regla con la magia como testigo y supuso que si Harry se lo proponía era porque realmente podía y quería, pero estaba tan confundido que no podía reaccionar.

-No es una adopción completa, tu solo aceptas hacerte cargo de él en el mundo mágico, por eso es posible aun en tu condición.- Nicole fue quien respondió a sus dudas mentales, y aunque se pregunto cómo lo sabía, supuso que su cara lo había delatado.

- P..pe..ro, yo no tengo dinero o casa que ofrecerte Harry, y menos una educación, ¿porque yo?-

- ¿No lo entiende señor Lupin? Harry no necesita nada de eso, solo que sea su familia. Y si le preocupa, Harry es millonario, incuso podría comprar Inglaterra. – Respondió Kerry casi riendo ante la cara de asombro de los demás.

Remus miró dubitativo a Harry, su condición lo atormentaba, pero Harry solo le devolvió una mirada llena de cariño, le pedía que lo quisiera, que lo guiara, y en su mirada, los recuerdos de James y Lily le rogaban. Remus no pudo negarse ante ellos. Tomó la forma que le ofrecía Harry y sin mirar a nadie, firmo en ella y deposito parte de su magia, ahora el pacto estaba sellado. Harry lo abrazó y le agradeció en un susurro.

-Ahora, a lo que sigue. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Nicky, Kerry, Nosotros debemos tener una conversación, dejemos a los adultos discutir cosas que no nos interesan de momento, ¿a tu habitación Ron? Mejor si estamos solos. ¿Vienes Remus?- Habló Harry con una sonrisa.

Los nombrados solo lo siguieron con sendas sonrisas, el chico acababa de jugársela a Dumbledore en su propia nariz, el sueño de todos ellos.

Remus antes de subir miro a Tonks disimuladamente, ella asintió en un ademan y jugo con su anillo, la señal estaba dada.


End file.
